the thin line
by Kichi
Summary: Fill for kinkmeme prompt: After sexytime the good doctor rests his head on Holmes's chest and listen with half an ear to his lover's heartbeat... and realizes everything's far from being the way it should be.


TITLE: the thin line

AUTHOR: Kichi

PAIRING: Holmes/Watson

WARNINGS: NC-17

NOTES: do re mi

ARCHIVE:

SUMMARY: Fill for kinkmeme prompt: After sexytime the good doctor rests his head on Holmes's chest and listen with half an ear to his lover's heartbeat... and realizes everything's far from being the way it should be.

Watson struggled not to curse out loud. Holmes lay atop his tiger skin rug, his eyes unfocused and cloudy. His needle and the bottle of morphine solution lay askew in their case. His breathing was rapid.

"What am I going to do with you?" Watson sighed, resisting the urge to kick the man on the floor. Instead he settled for poking him with the end of his walking stick.

Holmes grunted at the sensation and his face twisted in annoyance. He rolled onto his side in a futile attempt to escape and ignore the end of the cane. Watson poked him between the shoulder blades, _hard_.

"Yes, my dear Watson?" came the surly reply.

"I see you've forgotten your promise." Watson snapped back, his face set in a scowl. Holmes groaned.

"I must confess I have. What have I promised, then?"

"You promised me that you would come to the Royal with me for dinner tonight. Here it is, quarter to five and you are barely coherent!" Holmes lifted his head sluggishly.

"I can be ready in half an hour." He mumbled. Watson laughed loudly, causing Holmes to lift himself up just enough so he could turn and glare at him.

"I do not think so!" Watson said, grinning. "And even if you were capable, I'd rather not have you make a public spectacle of yourself."

"Pshaw!" he grunted as he rolled back onto his side. "Who among the unwashed masses is fit to judge me?" Watson held back another bout of laughter. Holmes' ego still surprised him with its immensity at times.

"That matters very little, as you well know. No, we shall remain locked in these rooms for the duration of our lives' it seems." Now it was Holmes' turn to laugh.

"You have a flair for the dramatic, dear Doctor, perhaps your talents would be better fit for the stage." Watson lowered himself into a chair at Holmes' side and sat back with a sigh.

"You've been cooped up in here for weeks. I don't know how you stand it." Then Holmes' turned and smiled sweetly at him, his eyes darkening with desire. "Well I suppose I have an idea." He grudgingly admitted.

"I have a thought." Homes began, his smile growing impish. "You've just given me an idea."

"Did I?" Watson smirked.

"Indeed. I shall have to demonstrate." He sat up and then crawled to Watson, hands fumbling at Watson's belt.

"Oh, really?" Watson said, and an eyebrow rose in interest. He lifted his hips as Holmes began to tug his pants down. "Well, please do you best to not bite me like – oh my god!" he choked as Holmes engulfed him in one fluid motion. Holmes chuckled deep in his throat and Watson groaned at the vibration and the tight, delicious heat. One hand rose to clutch the back of Holmes head and the dark-haired man swatted the offending appendage away. Watson gasped as Holmes drew him to the brink of ecstasy only to pull away and sit back with a smirk on his face. "S-stop teasing me." He forced out between clenched teeth.

"I cannot help it, you are simply beautiful this way, and I always have to take a peek." Watson's reply turned into a choked gasp as that artful tongue caressed the very tip of his throbbing manhood. He clutched at the armrests of the chair he sat in, doing his damnedest not to writhe and beg. It was nearly impossible. Holmes was taking his time, doing his best to draw the pleasure out until it was nearly agony. It was a game they played often. It usually ended with Watson roughly dragging Holmes to the bed and ravaging him. So Holmes tried to go slow, see how long his dear doctor would last until he could take no more. He found it amusing and highly erotic watching his dear Watson trying to control himself and failing utterly.

He had not been so amused when Watson had turned the tables the first time. He remembered nearly weeping with frustration when Watson had managed (several times) to bring him to the brink of a marvelous climax only to pull away with a nasty grin. He remembered very well his choked cry of dismay as Watson sat back and watched him squirm. The moment Holmes made an attempt to move, Watson seized both his wrists, bent low and slowly licked a trail up his throbbing erection. The wanton moan that tore from Holmes throat had made Watson chuckle.

" '_Now I see why you torture me this way.' "_ He'd said, sounding all too pleased. Holmes smiled at the memory as he ran his tongue along his trembling lovers' cock.

"You are insufferable!" Watson gasped again.

"You love it, deny all you like." He swirled his tongue around the tip and sighed as tremors raced through Watson. "Your pleas fall on deaf ears." He then engulfed the hard length, his tongue caressing the whole way.

"Oh God!" Watson choked. Holmes' could feel those shaking hands wanting to grab him and clenching in restraint near his head. He began to suck and bob rapidly, humming in pleasure at the strained sounds Watson was making. He pulled back and hid his grin at Watson's agonized whimper. He sat back for a moment trying to catch his breath.

Watson sat before him, gasping for breath as well, eyelids half closed. Holmes blinked in awe at the man a moment before closing the distance between them.

"So beautiful.." he murmured as he captured Watson's trembling lips in a kiss. Watson grabbed him roughly (as he was sometimes wont to do when Holmes teased him a little too much) and dragged him closer still, groaning into his mouth. Holmes slid his hand down Watson's chest and stomach and gripped the excited flesh that lay trapped between them. Watson's moan sounded like pain. Holmes squeezed him gently and began a few rough strokes.

"Enough!" Watson snarled and before he could fully register what had happened he was on his back on the tiger-skin rug with Watson tearing his clothes off.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Watson!" Holmes said, sounding entirely too smug.

"An impossible one." He gasped, tearing his shirt off. Holmes felt his breathing quicken as Watson stared at him a moment in animal hunger. "Equally made impossible by your presence!" he decided apparently, that turnabout was fair play and soon Holmes was gasping and moaning beneath him.

"If these- are the results-" Holmes panted as Watson drew him into his mouth. "Oh! I – I think I shall do my best to- unh God- to try your patience m-more often." Watson sat up licking his lips and regarded the man beneath him with a smile that sent chills running up his spine.

"Do you not recall your lesson the last time you thought it would be amusing to 'try my patience'?" he said, his smile growing more wicked. Holmes found his throat suddenly dry and nodded, his heart suddenly pounding. Watson reached between them and Homes gasped, arching his back as he felt the tip of Watson's cock brush his entrance.

"No, Watson-"

"Too late." He said, his eyes glinting smugly. And with torturous slowness he began to stroke Holmes and tease his entrance until the detective was flushed and writhing.

"I –I cannot help myself!" Holmes pleaded as Watson tightened his grip. "You know- you know why I- guh- oh please!" he groaned, arching hard. Watson bent low and swirled his tongue around Holmes' throbbing length. "It's just- I- I love it!" he whined as Watson dipped his hand into a jar of oil and began to coat his erection, hissing in a breath as he did, the pleasure in his face causing Holmes to groan. "I love that look on your face!" he said, his voice growing louder. Watson silenced him by giving him a few quick, rough strokes that stole his breath and anything else he might have meant to say. Watson grinned.

"I understand completely." Watson said, his voice far too steady for Holmes' liking. He squirmed, trying to force Watson into action. But it was nigh impossible with the man gently, slowly stroking him. "Please!" he gasped, and felt his cheeks color.

"Please, what?" Watson inquired, his voice wavering a bit.

"Please, I want you!" Holmes gasped, shaking with need.

"You want this?" he asked, nudging the tip of his cock into his lover's warm body. Holmes' reaction was perfect. The man groaned loudly, arching hard, and clawing at the floor.

"Please, yes, anything, anything! I want you, I need you, please, I beg you!" he cried. He had long ago lost all his reticence in regards to begging John Watson.

"Anything for you, my darling." Watson sighed and then buried himself to the hilt. Holmes cry was muffled as Watson greedily kissed him. He grabbed him and pulled him closer still as Watson set up a brutal rhythm.

"Yes, yes!" he whimpered as Watson rode him. He nearly shrieked when Watson grabbed his cock and began to stroke him. "Oh!" he keened and with a gasping shudder tumbled over the edge. Watson followed moments later and collapsed at his side and arm slung across Holmes' chest.

Holmes lay gasping for air. His heart was racing furiously. The walls began to slowly spin.

"Oh…" he murmured drowsily. Watson chuckled and lay his head on Holmes' heaving chest. "I'm… feeling rather faint." He felt warm lips press against his chin and warm fingers caress his cheek. The walls began to spin a little faster. He groaned and shut his eyes, and then the spinning sensation gave a sickening lurch. "Oh.." he gasped, his eyes snapping open. The room was curiously gray around the edges of his vision. "Watson!" he gasped again.

Watson frowned at the sounds he was hearing. Holmes' heart was pounding furiously. Then it- stuttered before resuming it's rapid pace. He lifted his head and gazed at Holmes in alarm.

Holmes' eyes were wide but moving sluggishly, then he gasped Watson's name and gave a little shiver before his eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness.

"My God!" Watson gasped, "Holmes!" he cried, slapping the man's cheeks in a vain attempt to rouse him. He received no response and lay his head back on the man's chest. The heartbeat had slowed, but remained erratic and seemed to slow even more as he listened. "Oh God!" Watson cried, struggling to his feet. He jerked his pants up as he stumbled up the stairs to get his medical bag, and nearly fell down them in his haste to get back to the sitting room.

Holmes' skin had taken on a grayish hue, and sweat beaded his forehead.

"Stupid, stupid!" Watson cursed, seeing the bottle of morphine lying on its side. He snatched it up and hurled it at the fireplace where it shattered. He then bent low and listened to Holmes' heartbeat. Still erratic, but faster now and he felt a brief thrill of hope. "Don't do this to me." He said as he gently slapped Holmes' again. He did not respond. His breathing was shallow. Watson cursed and began to fumble through his bag.

He had a few things that might bring him back to consciousness. He withdrew smelling salts and waved them under Holmes' nose. His eyes shot open and he gasped, his body jerking.

"It's all right." Watson said, grabbing him and pulling him close when he started up violently. "It's alright, calm down." He said softly as Holmes continued to gasp. Holmes slumped against him.

"I-" he began and stopped.

"Shh.." Watson said, hugging him tighter. He gently ran his fingers through Holmes' disheveled mop of hair. "You just need to lie down in bed for awhile and you'll be right as rain."

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted, do you remember?" Holmes looked down at himself.

"I'm naked."

"Yes."

"Did we-?" Watson smiled.

"Of course." Holmes turned his head to look at him, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I don't remember! Refresh my memory!" Watson chuckled and kissed his lips before sighing.

"After you've rested." Holmes' lower lip slightly jutted in a pout.

"Not fair." He complained. Watson's smile grew wider.

"Life rarely is. But if you go lie in bed like I ask I promise I will make it up to you." Holmes was immediately struggling to his feet with his beloved Watson's help.

THE END

OK, I hope that's sort of what you guys were hoping for! I know it could have been more dramatical, but eh, I like this as is. :D


End file.
